Lousst
by Shaladaze
Summary: Summary: Monsters, Cannibles, Ghouls, no matter what you call them they aren't a fun thing to meet. Whether they are human, or demon doesn't matter, coming face to face with one can mean certain death. (THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL TOKYO GHOUL STORY. But same world)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Monsters, Cannibles, Ghouls, no matter what you call them they aren't a fun thing to meet. Whether they are human, or demon doesn't matter, coming face to face with one can mean certain death. (THIS HAS BOTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL TOKYO GHOUL STORY. But same world) I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Raven dashed through the back alleys of Tokyo, hunting had been getting more dangerous since the Doves had moved in. They had noticed the active ghouls were increasing in this area and it was annoying.

Raven didn't like having to do what he did but he had no choice if he was going to help his family stay alive, so he did the best he could by killing killers. Gang members, ruthless hearts, kidnappers, the like. The only ones that tasted really bad were the ones that did drugs or drink. Awful taste.

Raven heard a muffled thud just a little off from his location and decided to check it out. Upon getting there, he sees a group of 3 men surrounding a women.

"Give us all you got! Or we kill ya" the guy was the second tallest out of the group and the presumed leader, he was kind of ugly.

"I-I don't have anything please, don't kill me! I-I" The poor women was stuttering, sure he wasn't one for women but he couldn't help but think she was at least attractive in her own right.

"No money? Then give us your jewelry!" The leader again.

"Stupid she has no jewels on! Dey all fake!" The tallest one spoke with a strange accent, possibly from somewhere in America.

"P-please! I-I'll I'll give you money! I just have to go home and get it, please!" That was the dumbest thing he's heard in awhile.

"You can't get out of this babe!" The leader stepped closer to the shaking women, knife falling into his hand.

"She doesn't have anything boss." The short one.

"Oh but she's such a beautiful lady, I could just dig in and eat her all up!" Unless they were ghouls, which was clearly not the case, that wasn't possible.

"GOOD IDEA BOSS!" The short man reached into his pocket.

The leader gets closer to the women with the knife held tightly, ruthless hearts it is. The women started crying, he should have stopped them sooner she didn't deserve to feel like that. Darting out of the shadows, he catches the shorter one by the neck, hearing an easy snap, Raven realizes too late he gave the jerk a swift death when the guy didn't deserve it.

The other two men had yet to even open their mouths when he had stabbed them with his Kagune, the tallest one struggled with his knife to stab Raven's new appendage before the wound through his chest finally took its toll and he fell limp. The leader was struggling more, grunting, pushing, and even trying to stab him to get away, yelling and in general causing a ruckus. Raven realized that he had missed the guys heart in his haste to impale the taller one who had been farther away from him, with a heavy sigh he twisted his Kagune through the man's chest as little as possible before the guy finally stopped struggling.

With the 3 men dead and dangling forms dripping with blood, Raven could only hope the woman was alright and wouldn't panic. Slowly he looked to where she sat against the wall to see her heavily slouched over and breathing gently. She must have passed out at some point, it was better than having to deal with a strangers panic attack.

Raven drops the men on the ground with a thud and tucks away his semi-wings before picking up the women bridal style. A quick glance around the corner and down the street confirms that they are still empty, moving much quicker, as not to be seen, he stops only to place the women down in front of hotel before disappearing once more down the alley.

Letting his semi-wings come out once more he used the 2 on his back to pick the largest of the men up before grabbing the other two in his arms, it was going to be a long trek back home trying not to be spotted but the sewers were usually empty of life.

* * *

Honestly im not happy with how this was written, but it's been sitting in my stuff wasting away I wrote it so long ago. Whatever, I'm too lazy to change it so, sorry. Look forward to a style change in writing next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven walked to the wall only a few would recognize, and placed his hand on the block 3 inches above the lower pipeline before pushing inward. A soft buzz sounded on the other side of the wall before silence settled again. Giving a huff Raven waited for a minute before the wall shifted, sinking further into itself before sliding out of the way.

Before he could move a low voice reached his ears, "What do you want Raven?"

Stepping inside when he couldn't see anyone in the new doorway, dodging the pipes in the way with practiced ease, he looked around the room to find the voice.

"You know exactly why I'm here kid." He spoke as he finally located the mop of white hair.

"No, I really don't, because I have told you endlessly that I refus-"

"Esper! You need to eat!" Raven cut off the white haired teen.

Silence rang heavy before the teen stood from his desk, littered in computers and tech parts alike, "I won't eat that trash Raven. Or should I call you 'Commander' since you're still in your getup?"

The larger man huffed before walking to the kitchen "You will eat, I'm not giving you a choice. Have your brothers come by to visit you recently? I don't smell them."

Esper followed him, "I won't. Don't use my kitchen for that trash! And no my good for nothing blood hasn't seen it fit to come by. I haven't seen either of them in at least a month. Now if only I could say that about you."

Raven laughed "Yeah, sure. If I didn't come by so much no one would know if you were even breathing anymore." He sets down the body's while pushing Esper out of the kitchen with his Kagune.

"RAVEN! Stop it!" He squawked but seemingly gave up since he didn't reappear through the kitchen curtains.

"Have you left your hole in the wall in the past week?" He asked loudly to make sure he was heard, but when silence was his response he dropped everything and popped his head out to look at the white haired teen, "The past 2 weeks…?"

Esper was sitting at his low table on one of the many pillows silently, looking at the opposite wall with a wilting look.

"...Since your brothers came?" He tried again.

The wilting look got deeper, "I haven't been out since the last time I had to grab my coffee order… which was just before Lusa came by…"

Raven stared in horror, "Esper, you can't stay down here that long! It's not good for you!" He came out of the kitchen fully, "Not only do you refuse to eat, but you never leave. I know why you don't do either of those things but you can't stay down here much longer, it will kill you."

Espers eyes snapped to Raven, "If you know why then how come you're constantly trying to force me to do both of them?!"

"Because not doing them will kill you! I know you don't care if you die but everyone else will! Believe it or not your brothers would be devastated! My brothers would be upset! What about the El-kids?! You might not think anyone cares but we do so stop acting like you don't care!" He was panting by the end but he didn't care, this kid needed to realize it's not just about him, "I have tried everything I could to possibly help you, but you won't listen."

Esper turned his gaze to the table glaring at it silently, Raven turned back to the kitchen to finish what he was doing, "I'm calling Lusa and Rex, maybe they can talk some sense into you."

The heavy silence from before returned, Esper for his part was done with all of it. Standing he walks to the computers once more to continue his work. Distantly he could hear Raven talking, but chose to ignore him.

Raven for his part tried to keep the conversation short, "Hey, Rex."

A huff from the other end, "You're out late, what do you want?"

Raven rolls his eyes "Don't give me that. Where's Lusa?"

A moment passed as shuffling is heard, "He's out right now. Not in his room. Probably eating out. Why?"

Pausing himself, he tries to think of how to word this, "It's Esper." That should explain it.

"Again?" It sounds more like a groan than a word.

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll call him. Give us 30… 45 minutes?"

Raven sighs in relief, "Alright. Tell Lusa I have enough if he isn't finished."

He gets a grunt as a response before the line goes dead. Taking a deep breath, he starts on the food once more, trying hard not to think about it too much.

Esper himself is waiting on one of his contacts to get him the information he needs, his long slew of information was incomplete at the moment and the guy was late. Again. Frowning he leans back in his chair getting ready to unleash hell of this guy when a black cat hops into his lap.

Looking at the feline for a few long moments debating if he should unleash his anger on it for pouncing on him, he sees just which cat it had been. Frown deepening he rethinks his previous thought as it stares back at him with just as much focus.

He throws his hands into the air in exasperation, "FINE! You win, cat."

It makes a strange grunting noise before rubbing against his stomach and hopping onto his shoulders, once he finds his perch behind Esper's neck, he relaxes.

"Why you insist on doing this I don't understand. You're just as bad as Raven." Huffing out a breath he looks to the screen at a small ping noise. His contact had finally reached him.

Raven notices that Esper is deep in his work, the kid really needed to eat something but when he's this focused its harder to work with him.

Sighing heavily, he sets down the 4 plates of food on the short table before pulling out his phone again, looking at the time he has maybe 10 minute before wrath and rage get here.

Looking at Esper once more he sits down on one of the many cushions at the table before eating his food.

Esper knows Raven is behind him, he knows that his brother was coming, he knows this stupid cat is only sitting there to calm him down. He knows all of these things, yet he ignores them. He can run from his problems all he wants, and none of them can stop him.

Filing away the information he just got he pulls up a new screen, experimental technology, the holograph in front of him is one of his many projects at the moment. He gets maybe a page done before there is pounding on the wall.

Glancing at his camera monitor he is greeted with Lusa's face filling the whole thing.

"OPEN. NOW." Are the angry words filtering in.

Turning away, he decides to do what he should have done with Raven and ignores him.

He hears Raven speak, "You should let them in before they destroy your door."

Contemplating this threat, the white haired teen continues to stay silent as his door receives a beating. After a particularly loud slam and a glance to his cameras, Esper notes that his brother has decided to use his Kagune to get in. Heaving a sigh that is far too heavy for a teenager in Raven's opinion, a slim hand flashes out and hits a button on his dash.

Lusa comes storming in first, wearing mostly black and a mask on the top of his head, "ESPER!" He roars.

The younger hardly spares him a passing glance before going back to his computer.

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" Lusa stomps over to his little brother and whirls him around in his chair so he can yank him up so they are eye level.

Esper sighs, "Uuuuugh, what do you want?"

The older brother growls, "What do I want?! What is wrong with you?! Not opening the door, then you ignore me!" Whipping around the black-clad adult focuses his attention on Raven, "WHAT DID HE DO?!"

Rex leans against the wall closest to the door, watching what's happening.

Raven gives Lusa a pointed look, "Watch your tongue kid."

The look that passes Lusa's features is dark and promises pain while Esper looks amused by the situation.

"I. Am not. A. Child." The last word is said in disgust.

Raven moves to stand but he hardly gets to a knee before Rex is between them, staring down Lusa, "Stand. Down."

Lusa for his part flashes his Kagune at Rex his black and blood red eyes boring into the man in front of him like he could rip him apart with them alone.

Rex for his part let's his own Kagune slip from between his shoulder blades, "Cool it. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Lusa laughs darkly and let's Esper go, "You wish you could hurt me."

Rex lowers his stance, "Chill! You were just hunting and your hungry! Raven has food! So get off your blood high and put those things away!"

Silence fills the room, tension high enough to choke on. The 2 males silently squaring off. No one moves, hardly anyone breathes. Like if someone twitched another would surely die.

The silence is broken when a black cat loops its way around Lusa's legs, trying to purr but instead making grunting noises and growls. Esper tenses when he sees the stupid feline, it was going to get itself killed! They all stare at it for a solid minute before Lusa let's his bloodlust disperse and picks up the cat.

"Stupid cat. I could have killed you." He speaks softly, keeping his head low.

Raven watches as Rex has a hard time pulling in his own bloodlust, having been wildly riled up by Lusa, but he finally manages to reel it in, with much effort.

It's still silent before Lusa speaks up, "Sorry."

He gets a nod from Rex who moves stiffly from his fighting stance to plop down next to Raven, picking up a dish and eating it without any prompting. He must have really struggled with that.

The tension disappears for the moment as everyone takes some time to calm down. Maybe calling the 2 most unstable ghouls he knew was a bad idea.

Finally Lusa asks the big question, "Is he refusing to eat?"

The teen in question flinches but Raven answers anyway, "Correct. He hasn't eaten since before your last visit."

Lusa runs a hand down his face before letting the cat go, "Esper, you know you can't survive on coffee alone."

Said teen glares, "I can survive well enough. I don't need to eat p-..." the word seems to get stuck in this mouth before he starts again, "I don't need to eat to survive."

Raven can feel Lusa's headache coming from here, if the look on his face is anything to go by, "Esper, brother of mine, your eyes are perpetually BLACK! There is no white anymore, it's bad enough the pink in our eyes makes us constantly look hungry! You can't summon your Kagune anymore, and even if you could, I can see the exhaustion on your face. You're killing yourself!"

Esper stays silent, gripping one arm with the other and refusing to make eye contact. His older brother slumps heaving an exasperated sigh and walking forward to hug him tight.

"Please eat. Mom would kill me if you died from starvation."

The younger flinches then relaxes into the hug, but still refusing to return it, "Fine. I will… I'll eat."

Raven smiles sadly at the brothers looking at his own who is leaning against the wall behind him, having finished eating.

The platinum blondes sit at the remaining 2 seats at the table, Lusa digging in and Esper hesitantly picking it up. The whole dinner is uncomfortable really but at least all of them were eating this time.


End file.
